


Entombed

by Jastra



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Doom Eternal Spoilers, Drama, Gen, Imprisonment, Possessive Behavior, Rated For Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: He had known not to trust Samuel Hayden from the very beginning. To do so would be a mistake with dire consequences. Unfortunately, making mistakes was part of human nature and despite his terrifying speed and power, he was still human.Doctor Hayden had taken full control of the Fortress of Doom.  With VEGA, his weapons and armor sealed away, all he had left was his freedom...freedom the damn cyborg was going to take from him as well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Entombed

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time on Doom Wiki for a story this short. English is not my native language so there are probably mistakes I'll try to fix.

“ _It was mine even before you found him.”_

Recalling that conversation between doctor Samuel Hayden and Olivia Pierce made the Doom Slayer bare his teeth at the tall cyborg who was towering over him with the demonic crucible in his right hand. He was going to tear that metallic body into shreds.

While the red glow of the hellish energy blade was truly fearsome, it paled in comparison to the unrelenting and searing rage that was barely contained by the Slayer. His blood was boiling in his veins and his mind was in state of frenzy.

Of course he had suspected Hayden to have his own motives that would clash with his in time, but to have the doctor turn on him almost immediately after his victory... In hindsight, he should have expected it, but even he made mistakes.

The hellish red hued light that reflected off Hayden's 3 meter tall slender metal body made him look like the damn Satan himself. Who knows, maybe he was, but the Slayer had no time to ponder on that, not when the doctor sought to leash and imprison him.

The cyborg had probably been planning this from the very beginning. The timing had simply been way too ideal. Still, it mattered little, for he was not going to let himself be controlled by anyone.

Few meters behind the doctor rested the cursed sarcophagus that had kept him trapped in stasis inside Kadingir Sanctum for thousands of years, until UAC had found him. Just seeing it lie there made the Slayer want to smash it to pieces. It was open with the heavy lid resting against its body, hungering to entomb the Doom Slayer within it once again.

This time he would not be sealed inside by terrified demons who had come to know his fury, but by Samuel Hayden who needed him out of his way for now.

“Despite what you may think, I am not the villain of this story,” the cyborg said calmly in that ever condescending tone of his as he started to slowly take steps towards the slayer who, despite his terrible power and speed, was nearing his limit. He wasn't even wearing his praetor suit. The armor, along with his weapons, had been sealed into the station's many vaults by Samuel as he had taken over the Doom Slayer's base of operations.

Not only had Hayden rebuilt his robotic body to be more durable, but he was also siphoning energy directly off the Fortress' systems and shielding himself with it, after all he was still connected to the main frame...and in full control. It was no longer the Slayer's fortress, but his.

Doomguy grit his teeth as the bloodlust started to become almost too much for him to endure. He should have yanked the cyborg out the moment he had gotten the last hell priest's location. There was no force in heaven or hell that could protect the robotic doctor from his wrath.

VEGA was still trapped in the external drive and could not offer support. During their short yet fierce fight, the drive had been lost to the depths of the Fortress where it would remain for the time being. While VEGA was useful, the Slayer had clearly had bad influence on him. No doubt his creation would be inclined to side with the human. He simply could not have that. He'd deal with the AI after he had taken care of the more concerning matter.

“You’ve served my interests well, and for that you have my gratitude,” the cyborg stated, pacing back and forth while studying his foe. The Slayer was fearsome yes, but single minded in and...crude in his methods. All Samuel needed from him was one mistake, one single slip up and he’d be his.

“You are a useful tool, but a tool nonetheless, and a dangerous one at that. I can’t let you remain as you are and get in the way of our plans, there is too much at stake here,” Hayden continued calmly, his low and deep voice echoing inside the Fortress. His gaze was fixated on the Slayer's eyes. It was not hard to guess what the feral man was thinking. Rip and tear was it? “Fear not for I have use for your talents later, but for now, you must be….” the doctor paused to find the right word “...contained.”

Doom Slayer snarled, feeling nothing but uncontrollable blood lust, rage and hatred that could never be fully sated. He was going to rip and tear that god damn cyborg apart limb from limb and see that head crushed underneath his foot. Demon, maykr, human, it did not matter what Samuel Hayden was or had become. He’d not be satisfied until it was done.

His whole body was aching and he could taste blood in his mouth, but they were simply reminders that he was still alive, still able to fight and kill. His nose was bleeding profusely and his muscular body was covered in bruises and deep cuts, but he barely even noticed them, after all, pain had become the one constant in his life long time ago.

The vindictive satisfaction he felt when tearing and cutting down the hordes of demons was indescribable. The demons wanted to tear into his guts as much as he wanted to tear into theirs. No matter how many fiends he tore apart, it was never enough. Hell had thrown at him all they had and he had retaliated with all his might. His battle with them was eternal and unchanging, until either every single hell-spawn lied crushed underneath his boot, or they had devoured him.

As so, there was no way in hell he was going to let someone like Samuel Hayden imprison him.

He had spent so much time fighting the unrelenting legions of hell that he had forgotten what it was like with people who constantly schemed and lied. At least the demons were honest about their nature.

He had not fought the forces of hell, Khan Maykr and the Icon of Sin just to be stopped by the cyborg who stood before him It did not even matter if he was the Seraphim who had given him the gift of terrible speed, power and immortality. He had researched the argent energy, introduced it to humanity despite knowing exactly what it was.

“I do not expect you to understand my motives, and in the end it makes little difference…You’ve had your victory, your revenge. The humanity is saved for now,” Hayden said quietly, his grip on the handle of the demonic crucible tightening ever so slightly. “ However, now it is time for me to continue my work, unhindered.”  
And with that the cyborg lunged at him, the red blade flashing dangerously as the energy within surged.

The Doom Slayer move to dodge the blade and managed to do so, but unfortunately the energy blade’s form was malleable in maykr hands. The glowing runes inscribed on the red blade fused together, reforming the crucible sword into a whip that struck the Slayer, coiling around the his neck like a venomous hell viper, strangling and burning him.

Doomguy growled and snarled in pain as the pure hell energy hit him, coursing through his tall and muscular body. The strike had not meant to kill, but to paralyze and daze him long enough for the doctor to seal him inside that sarcophagus and place him in stasis. He staggered and tried to remain standing, but his body and limbs refused to obey.

Hayden yanked the energy cord towards him, making the slayer lose his footing and fall onto the cold stone floor.

The pain only fueled his unrelenting hatred and rage but no matter how hard he willed his body to move, it refused, still crackling with the red energy. The whip vanished, having clearly used all of its charge to render doom slayer harmless, if only momentarily.

He could feel strength slowly returning to him, but not fast enough.

Hayden gave the now empty crucible hilt a quick glance before casting it aside. Without a charge it was useless to him. His soft and eerie laughter and steps echoed off the walls of the fortress as he closed the distance between the two of them.

“I did not expect the weapon to deplete itself, but no matter, it is hardly the only blade,” Hayden said as he studied the Slayer who was struggling to get up. He could almost feel it, the pure hatred the slayer felt for him radiating off of his body.

Without further delays, the cyborg reached down to grab Doomguy's leg, starting to drag him across the floor towards the sarcophagus.

Even though the bite of the argent whip had been powerful enough to stagger and hurt a titan of hell, the Hellwalker snarled in defiance and tried to fight and struggle, refusing to submit to the doctor. He was truly a formidable force of nature.

Doctor Hayden stopped and gave his unruly tool a single glance before grounding his foot between the slayer’s shoulder blades to force out what little strength had returned to him. "I admire your determination, but there is a limit to your power." Even the Doom Slayer had to grit his teeth in pain as the 3 meter tall cyborg let the man feel the full weight of his metal frame. The pressure was immense, to the point his bones would soon break.

“Fear not for I am not one to forget about my most valuable assets,” Hayden said coldly as he took hold of the stunned Slayer once again, finally bringing him to the sarcophagus. He lifted and forced the still fighting man inside the demonic stone structure with little trouble. “But for now, enjoy your well earned rest, Hellwalker.”

Samuel Hayden was enjoying every second of this, he could hear it in his voice.

The Doom Slayer growled and roared in rage, but nothing he did could prevent his impending imprisonment. He was going to be sealed again, put in stasis. The fortress of doom would be his crypt until his maker would see it fit to awaken him. He felt no fear, for it was he who had spread terror and despair like a plague among demons. No, all he could feel was rage. He refused to yield to this fate, alas even he could lose.

“Until we meet again…” Hayden said quietly, his condescending tone now rather malevolent with a hint of possessiveness to it as he sealed the Hellwalker inside the stone coffin.

With that, it was done.

The runes on the tomb glowed as the cursed seal activated.

The tall cyborg took a step back as the sarcophagus's lid trembled underneath the slayer's rage as he tried to break free in his weakened state. For a fleeting moment, Hayden was absolutely certain he had miscalculated and that the man would break free and end him. But the demonic seals enhanced with maykr technology endured and held underneath the unrelenting assault.

When it became evident that the Doom Slayer could not escape his prison, Hayden placed his hand onto the lid that shook with each punch and roar of the trapped man. To walk through the realms and defeat both maykr and demons, only to be sealed away again...such a horrible fate.

“It is a gift. Take it, it will replenish your strength, help you along your journey....” Hayden mused as he caressed the lid, running his fingertips along the red hellish runes, text and scriptures that all warned demons not to open the sarcophagus, for it would mean only their doom.

This time, it was him who held the power over the Hellwalker's fate. The Dark Lord himself would dread the day Hayden decided unleash his asset onto hordes of demons once again and let the slayer resume his eternal carnage. Of course, with the trans-dimensional tether still in place, he'd keep the slayer in short leash.

Silence fell over the Fortress of Doom as the stasis was activated, slowly halting the fighting slayer’s movements before eventually forcing him into frozen, yet awaken and aware state. To lie like that in the darkness of his tomb...it had to be perpetual torment.

A soft, eerie and foreboding chuckle echoed from the stone walls of the fortress that Samuel alone now inhabited. Knowing that the embodiment of doom and rage contained inside thirsted for his destruction was...exhilarating. His fingers glided along the runed surface and he could not help but feel possessive satisfaction.

“Unbreakable, incorruptible...unyielding, but not undefeatable.“

Hayden tapped the lid gently with his fingers, amused.

VEGA and the slayer, they both belonged to him. They were both his creations, his children, and he was very possessive and protective of what he had made...even if VEGA was created from Father’s essence and the Slayer had merely accepted his gift. Still, neither would exist without him.

Doom Slayer was such a ferocious pet, one that could never be tamed. He would thrash, bite and lash out at him; rip and tear anything of demon or maykr origin. But despite all that, he’d keep the man in short leash, tethered to him.

But, he had so much work to do now, things to rebuild and plans to see through. The cyborg turned to take his leave, running his hand over the stoned lid one last time all the way to the edge.

The Hellwalker would lie there in that tomb as long as Samuel would need him to. Whether it was a hundred, thousand or ten thousand years did not matter. He’d remain safe with the fortress as his prison and shield.

“Rest well, Slayer, I’ll summon you when I have need of you.”

A portal opened before him and with that,

Samuel Hayden was gone.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write some explicit Hayden X Reader story.
> 
> I really don't know whether this is Samuel Hayden X Doom guy or not. I mean there are some undertones but not quite enough.


End file.
